


Just Something I Had To Say

by amethystdragonnight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: At Vulture, For hurting Peter, Gen, Tony feels bad for Peter, he angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethystdragonnight/pseuds/amethystdragonnight
Summary: After the events of Homecoming, Tony knows there is one thing still to be sorted out. He needs to understand. To answer his question, he visits Adrian Toomes in jail.





	Just Something I Had To Say

“In there,” the guard said. Tony nodded in thanks and walked in. The room was small, divided in two by a large set of bars. Behind those bars was a man he really didn’t want to see. At the same time, he needed to. There were some things he needed to straighten out. 

“Mr. Toomes,” he said, standing a few feet away from the bars, feet apart and his hands gripped in front of him. “Nice to finally meet you. I’ve heard some interesting things about you.” 

“I’m sure the brat told you tons.” Toomes rolled his eyes. “Didn’t he have an internship with you?” His eyes narrowed. “Or was his internship just running around in that suit, getting in people’s way?”

Tony brushed off the question, though his nose twitched. “I’ve just got some questions. Won’t take but a few minutes.” He reached up and pulled his sunglasses off, tucking them into the front pocket of his pristine suit. “You know, I did a prison visit like this several years ago. But that was different. The man was older than you, little gritter, and of course Russian. Though, you are similar in some ways. Destructive tendencies. You both care about your families. You’re both pricks who’ll hurt anyone who gets in their way.” 

Toomes stood. “There a point to any of this?” 

Tony narrowed his eyes. “Yes, actually, there is. My questions.” 

“Right. You want to know why I was stealing your tech. This’ll be good.” He looked away. 

“No, I’ve got something a little different to ask.” Tony stepped forward, his voice becoming low and harsh. “What the hell were you thinking, beating up a fifteen year old kid? You know I’m responsible for him? He almost died because of you. And then what? I suppose you’re all right with having his blood on your hands?”

“He was in my way,” Toomes said, baring his teeth. “He was supposed to die.” 

“He’s fifteen,” Tony said, voice shaking, gripping the bars so tight his knuckles turned white. “How was that going to do anything? He goes to high school like your daughter, the same damn school. He’s a child.” 

“Well, not all of us can be world-saving saints, Iron Man,” Toomes said, stepping closer. “Some of us have to make a living the hard way. I’ve worked every day of my life. You can’t say that, can you? You’ve got all the money in the world, lording it over the rest of us like you’re some kind of god. You’re not. But you don’t care. You don’t care about us, the people below you, eating the scraps from your table. I bet you don’t even care about that kid, what’s his name, Peter.” 

Tony froze. 

Toomes laughed. “So you care about one of us. Sure, that makes it all better. All that you’ve stolen from me over the years.” 

Tony stopped. “Let’s make one thing clear. We’re not here to talk about you, or me. This is about Peter, and why you decided it was okay to beat him into the ground.” He sniffed. “He told me what you did. On the beach. And the building you buried him under. He has nightmares because of that now.” Tony gritted his teeth. “He wasn’t supposed to have nightmares this early. He’s supposed to be a kid. But no, now he wakes up screaming at two in the morning because of you. He’s going to carry that memory for the rest of his life. Are you satisfied?” Tony gulped, swallowing the bile in his throat. God, he was going to be sick if he had to talk to this man a minute more. 

Toomes just stood and glared at him. Tony closed his eyes and sighed. There wasn’t any getting through to him, was there? 

Tony looked at his watch. “It seems I have to go, but I’m going to say one more thing.” He put his sunglasses back on. “Peter said you know who he is. So if you tell a single person who Spiderman is, I’ll find you, and I won’t be half as merciful as Peter.” 

Toomes sobered and crossed his arms. Slowly he said, “He saved my life. I don’t forget a debt.” 

“Good.” Tony turned around and began walking out of the room. “Have a nice life in prison, Vulture. Hope you never get out.” 

Tony didn’t bother to listen to the man’s response, if there was one. He had to go check on Peter. If he was having nightmares now, Tony would be there for him. PTSD was a bitch.


End file.
